Stand-Off
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Après deux heures de marche, ils avaient décidés de se reposer sur un aire de jeux. Et comme ils allaient mourir desséchés, eh bien... avec les idées de Mahiro, ils en sont arrivés à là. YAOI.


**Stand-Off**

Paring : **Mahiro x Yoshino (évidemment voyons ! ils sont fait pour être ensemble après tout XD)**

Rating : **K+**

Genre : **Sexe, violence et hard-yaoi 8D /SBAAAF/ Bon ok, en faîte, c'est tout doux, guimauve et bonbon sur les bord 8]**

N/A : **Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ^^ ! Il n'y a pas longtemps de cela que j'ai commencé Zetsuen no Tempest (et j'en suis vers l'épisode 3 ou 4 x) donc je ne connais pas très bien encore le caractère de ces bouts de choux *o*), et à vrai dire, j'ai eu un vrai coup de coeur pour ce manga *w* et puis, par curiosité, lorsque j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas encore de textes sur ce manga, j'étais comme : "quoi ? Il n'y a pas encore de texte sur ce manga pourtant connu ? O.O" -w- enfin, bref, j'ai été plutôt surprise (et puis, c'est un manga plutôt connu puisque les épisodes sont en streaming :)) et du coup, pour y remédier, j'ai écrit un petit texte qui me trottait dans la tête XD Donc, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D !**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, Mahiro et Yoshino ne seraient pas là à sauver la terre et à venger la soeur de Mahiro 8D) !_

* * *

"Yoshino !"

Le susnommé se retourna, détournant son attention de la carte qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Derrière lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds étirait ses bras tout en baillant, les larmes aux yeux.

"Mahiro. Quel est le problème ?"

"Arrêtons nous", murmura le blond en soupirant. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient et il était terriblement fatigué, il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. "Je suis crevé."

L'autre le testa du regard un moment avant de donner une claque dans le dos de Mahiro.

"Allons bon, tu te fais vieux", le taquina Yoshino en rigolant.

Vexé, le blond haussa un sourcil. Enfin quoi, il était jeune quand même, et puis d'abord, ils avaient marché deux heures sans s'arrêter, ça lui semblait évident qu'il soit aussi... ramolli.

"Tch. Je n'ai même pas pris une seule ride et c'est toi qui me dit ça, idiot", répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'un parc de jeux. Soudain, il aperçu une balançoire et il se précipita aussitôt sur le siège, heureux d'enfin pouvoir reposer son fessier. "Reposons nous ici", murmura-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Yoshino esquissa un sourire et il s'assit sur l'autre balançoire, à côté de Mahiro. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il se posa sur le siège, car même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était plutôt fatigué par cette longue marche. Et en plus de ça, il avait horrible soif. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de distributeurs à l'horizon...

"Bon sang, on se croirait au désert !" s'écria le blond en rejetant la tête en arrière. "Je vais mourir desséché si ça continue !"

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, clignant des yeux. Mahiro avait parfaitement traduit sa pensée. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou bien Mahiro l'avait-il remarqué ? Après tout, il pouvait être très observateur...

"Moi aussi. Il ne me reste qu'une seule bouteille d'eau, mais il ne reste qu'un fond." fit Yoshino en sortant la bouteille de son sac. Du coin de l'oeil, le blond l'aperçut et il l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

"Eh bien, devrais-je boire tout le contenu ?" demanda-t-il en se levant de sa balançoire. Il se mit devant Yoshino et enleva le bouchon avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. "Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous deux après tout. Un petit fond ne nous ravitaillera jamais assez."

"Sadique." répliqua Yoshino en soupirant.

Mahiro sentit ses lèvres s'étirer un peu plus avant de se pencher vers le brun. Ce dernier leva la tête et croisa les iris rouge sang.

"Ne bouge pas." ordonna Mahiro.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais ça ne prendra qu'une petite minute. C'est le seul moyen que je nous ai trouvé."

"Hm... D'accord..." acquiesça Yoshino en regardant le blond.

Ce dernier se redressa.

"Ouvre la bouche." lui lança-t-il avant de prendre une première gorgée.

Yoshino cligna des yeux avant d'obéir. Mahiro se pencha à nouveau vers lui et colla ses lèvres à celles du brun, faisant passer le liquide dans la bouche entrouverte du brun. Celui-ci sentit l'eau se mêler à leur baiser tandis qu'en même temps, une langue dominatrice et experte caressait son antre buccale.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux, profitant pleinement de l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était même... le contraire.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et par manque d'oxygène, Mahiro se sépara finalement de lui, laissant un filet de salive s'échapper sur le menton de Yoshino. Celui-ci frotta toute trace de leur baiser avec sa manche tandis que le blond refermait la bouteille et la redonnait à son propriétaire.

"Il en reste encore un peu." fit-il en devançant Yoshino, reprenant sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme le regarda avant de ranger sa bouteille dans son sac et il rejoignit Mahiro. Une fois à son niveau, il ne pu s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire doux sur ses lèvres.

Si Mahiro avait laissé de l'eau... C'était sûrement pour l'embrasser encore une fois, pas vrai ?

* * *

**Voilà :3 J'espère que ce petit texte (oui, parce qu'il est vraiment court TToTT) vous aura plu ^o^ !**

**Bises :D,**

**Big hug :3 \o**


End file.
